


Mind Who You Reap

by ElizaXSpears



Series: Mind Who You Reap: One-Shot and Full Story [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, Kinda violence but not desicribed to much, sort of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you believe in ghosts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Who You Reap

You ran to your friends for help, for an answer to a question that you couldn’t answer yourself as you thought your mind was still affected by the liquor you drink on a daily basis. “Eric!” you gasped, having just caught your blonde friend before he went out to reap. “I have t’ ask y’ somethin’.”

Eric glanced at you before giving you his attention even if it was obvious he wanted to get his reaping’s done as quickly as possible. “Wha’?”  
“I…I got a question.” You said glancing around to make sure you weren’t overheard. “Do y’…do y’ believe in ghosts?”

Eric blinked, your question sinking in before he laughed, shaking his head. “’Course not! Why the hell would ghosts exist when we collect souls?”

You must admit, with your job, how could a being not of flesh walk the earth? But still, in the back of your mind, you know it’s not just the scotch you had last night. “Y’ sure?”

“Yeah, why?”

“…I’ve been…seein’ stuff.” You admitted with a sheepish gaze. You knew Eric had always seen you as a child and you knew this had cemented that fact.

“Wha’ kinda stuff?”

“Um…just, unexplainable things.” He looked at you with an exasperated look before the sigh followed. You know you’re just holding him up, preventing him from doing his job so you turn your eyes. “Never mind.” You gave him a short wave as you carried your disappointed feet toward your office when you passed Alan, a reaper, though quiet at times, would hopefully listen to your question and take it seriously. “Al.” you said, grabbing Alan’s arm to stop him which only received a raised eyebrow. “Got a sec?”

Alan nodded, folding his arms over his chest when you let his arm go. “Is something troubling you?”

“Kinda.” You glanced around again before setting your hands on Alan’s shoulders, staring him dead in the eyes. “Don’t laugh at me, got it?”

“Alright.”

You nodded, taking a breath before asking the same question you had Eric. “Do y’ believe in ghosts?”

Though you hoped for a different response, Alan shakes his just as Eric did. “Not at all.” He said. “Why? Do you?”

You nodded again, showing a bit of fear in your normally casual eyes. “Yeah.”

“Why? As far as I’ve been working here, I’ve yet to see a spirit.”

“But…I’ve seen stuff.” You confessed just as you had done to Eric.

“Such as?” Again, you were unable to voice your answer. What you had seen went beyond your words. “Well?” Alan prodded.

“I…I dunno how t’ explain it.” You dropped your hands, frowning. “…y’ seen Mr. Spears?”

“I was just in his office. He’s a bit busy at the moment, I’m sure he has no time to spare for your ghost talk.”

“Ooo, ghosts? I’m intrigued.” You both turned to your red superior. Grell had stood there with one hand on his hip, the other twirling a lock of red hair. “Well? Don’t let me stop you dears. I’m interested to see what you have to say.”

“Do you believe in ghosts Senior Sutcliffe?” Alan asked for you.

“I’ve not seen one but I suppose they could pop up here and there.” He shrugged. “Why?”

“I’ve seen it.” You finally said. “I’ve seen one.”

Now their attention was back on you, their gaze oddly strong making you shrink just a bit under it. “You’ve seen a ghost?” Alan asked.

“Yeah. She was, I dunno, maybe your human age Alan, young anyway.” You began, staring at your shoes as you recalled the events of the past week. “She reminded me of a reap. Missin’ an’ arm and her chest where she was stabbed was bloody too.”

“Are you certain it wasn’t just your memory of the corpse?” Grell asked, having settled an elbow on Alan’s shoulder. “I’ve had a few of those. Wake up to an imprint of your last reap. They go away in a few hours.”

“…this has been happenin’ all week.”

“Then never mind.”

“What else have you seen?” Alan asked as he shrugged away Grell’s elbow.

“Her and my room screwed with too, whenever I wake up. Thin’s are just misplaced and messy…er, messier then wha’ it usually is.”

“Did you give the key to your flat to anyone?”

“No.”

Before any of you could speak again, the man always known for his cold face stepped to your group with his ever stern look present. “Why have you three decided to stop and chat? We have paperwork deadlines and souls to collect.”

“But Will dear,” Grell began as he launched to hang off William’s arm then glanced at you. “The darling was just telling us about a ghost.”

At the word William scoffs, pushing Grell off him then pushing up his glasses. “Nonsense. They do not exist.”

“Are you sure?” you asked, crossing your arms almost defiantly.

“I am.” He said with the utmost sense of certainly. “We collect souls and even if a soul was to be missed, a bloody demon would come along to steal it or it would rot away with the corpse. There have never been any documented cases of a reaper seeing a ghost nor have I or anyone I’ve worked with, save now, have said anything about spirits.”

“But there’s gotta be an answer to what I’ve been seein’. C’mon sir, there’s gotta be somethin’ to explain ghosts.”

“No. There has never-”

“Actually sir.” Alan interrupted with an apologetic look. “I do remember reading something about certain souls and reapers.” You watched as William gave Alan a curious glance but said nothing to allow the younger reaper to continue. “I remember reading if a reaper is in a rush to collect a soul, or if the reaper is interrupted for whatever reason and the soul isn’t fully collected, what’s left of the record will form into a sort of revenge spirit and will follow whatever reaper has the rest of him or her until either the reaper is killed or, in rarer cases, the spirit takes what parts they are missing, flesh, limbs, organs and such, from the reaper as payment.”

You swallowed thickly, your stomach dropping as you remembered her ghastly appearance. “Then, do y’ think she’s after me?”

Alan shook his head. “I don’t think so. After all, this was a long time ago and as Mr. Spears said, until now, no one’s ever documented a spirit.”

Grell laughed. “Or they just ended up dead before they could.”

William rolled his eyes. “That in itself is ludicrous. I’ve seen all the files of every reaper to have ever stepped through our doors. None have ever encountered death again by strange occurrence. It’s always a damn demon or they’ve decided to take their scythes to them.”

“But-” you begin but William held up his hand, halting your words.

“Enough Knox. Spirits do not exist and I suggest you drop the subject before you are late for a reap and receive overtime because of it.”

The other two simply agreed with Mr. Spears and while Grell ran after the cold reaper and Alan went about his paperwork, you were left pale in the face as once they parted and the hall became empty, you met my eyes. You did not take care of me, you rushed my chance at peace for a night out but now that it’s just you and I again, I’d like to take back what’s been taken. You’d allow me to take your arm, right? That wouldn’t be a problem and perhaps a bit of skin to cover up my carved out heart. Yes, you’d allow me to take all I need as you stand there, petrified, my dead hands cupping your pale and cold cheeks. A shame they didn’t believe you. Well, I’m sure once they reap you they’ll be able to make you the first documented case of death by vengeful spirit.

I lay my dead lips to yours, swallowing your cries as I take your arm from your body, but this is what you owe me after such a careless reaping, wouldn’t you agree, Ronald?

**Author's Note:**

> It's my favorite time of month, October! Yay! I love fall and Halloween so this was just something I came up with while looking for Halloween decorations for my room. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
